Electronic discovery (eDiscovery) may require quick and complete responses to requests for data as well as production of data that follows one or more rules for data production. Backup data sets may be large and the number of backup data sets may be large as well. Identifying and accessing backup data which is responsive to an eDiscovery need in a timely manner and doing so in a way that complies with one or more rules for data production may be a significant challenge. Additionally, producing responsive data from one or more backup sets while controlling access to privileged data, confidential data, and data subject to restrictions from a third party (e.g., third party confidential data) may present additional eDiscovery challenges.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current technologies for accessing eDiscovery data in backup data sets.